His Little Secret
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Angela believes that Michael is cheating, after Gabby brings it up. (Next Generation)
**His Little Secret**

 **One-Shot**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

It's been awhile since Angela had found any spark in her relationship with Michael. After dating for two years, maybe they didn't want each other anymore, or maybe they needed a little more excitement in their relationship. It was just too simple to let their relationship die down, that happened a lot in long term relationships. She knew she loved him, she just wasn't in love with him, or maybe she was just thinking to much into the situation.

However,Angela noticed that Michael hasn't been coming around lately. It was kind of weird, especially since he would visit her house once or twice a day now it was once or twice a week. Gabby had told her that maybe he was being unfaithful to her, or he had something going at home.

But Angela couldn't get the fact that he might be unfaithful to him, the thought of him cheating on her was possible. He started hanging out with this new girl name Maya at school. She thought it was kind of strange since he was spending their free time with her instead. She decided to ask her mother for some advice.

She walked to her mother office, that was located inside the house and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," came Angelica's voice from the other side of the door.

Angela opened the door and looked over towards her mother who was sketching new ideas for clothing. This is what she mostly did at home, but during working hours when she was at her real office at work she was making the clothing. She walked over towards the chair and sat down.

"Mom,I think Michael is cheating on me, what do I do?" Angela asked bluntly.

Angelica looked at her daughter in surprise, she placed her pencil down. "Firstly, don't tell you father that because he might try to kill him, do you have any proof that he might be cheating on you?"

"I'm not really sure, but he stared hanging out with this new girl Maya at school, spending our free time on her, he barely comes to the house, and when I call him to hangout he is mostly always busy," she sighed softly and looked down. "I don't want to think he is cheating, but I have this gut feeling."

Angelica watched her daughter, she could tell she was hurting. She did notice that Michael hasn't been coming over often, she just thought they had a fight. She never imagaed that this would be the case. "Your father cheated on me you know, with some fucking ginger head bitch, and I caught them red handed want to know what I did?"

Angela's eyes widen in disbelief at this confession, she didn't know that her dad had it in him to cheat on her mom. "What did you do? Did you drag that bitch by the hair? I bet you did!"

Angelica laughed shaking her head, "I wish I did, but I left, I left feeling hurt, and I didn't think I could ever forgive your father but I did, I'm not saying that you should forgive him for cheating, I just think you shouldn't jump to conclusion without facts, he might not be cheating on you and you can be over thinking."

"I guess you alright, I should just drop it," Angela leaned back in the chair in defeat.

"Or, you can go find out if he is cheating on you, I don't like seeing you like this princess, and if he is I want you to drag that Bitch, chances are she knows you two are dating," Angelica pats her daughter's head before going back to work.

Angela nods her head with a small smile, "thank you mom, I'm going to find out if he is cheating on me, then I'm going to drag both their asses." She stood up from her chair and checked her phone, when it vibrated. It was a message from Gabby.

 _(From Gabby:_

 _That fucking cheater!)_

It was a picture of Michael and Maya at a near by cafe, seeming to have a cup of coffee. His hand was stretched out seeming to be brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Her phone vibrated again, and another picture showed up.

 _(From Gabby:_

 _Can I kill this bitch already? Please just give me permission to slam them both!)_

The next picture was of Michael leaning over the tablet close to Maya's face, a small blush on her cheeks, it looked like he was about to kiss her on the lips. This picture made Angela heart literally sink in her chest, and tears swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Michael was actually cheating on her.

 _(To Gabby:_

 _No need baby girl, I have a perfect idea. You and Tyler meet me at the Cafe.)_

She was going to make Michael pay for cheating on her. She wasn't just girl you can cheat on, she was Angela Candrall motherfucking Finster, and she was going to make him regret his decision. He should've just broken up with her, it would've hurt much less.

Angeal walked into her room to get dressed, she Wasnt the type of girl to dress to impress, but today she was going to show off. She was dressed in a black dress that showed off her beautiful milky legs, a white overcoat and black flats, heels in a cafe? She didn't think so. She had her out, which reached her elbow, and she ditched her glasses for her contacts.

She entered the cafe with a small smirk, walking over towards the table with Tyler and Gabby. "Did I keep you two waiting for too long?"

"Not really," Tyler looked up from his menu and stared at Angela. He hasn't seen her without her glasses and rarely seen her with her hair down. "Wow, you look amazing Angela, why are you dressed like that?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and eblowed him in the side, "are you dumb or what? She is dressed like that to make Michael realize what he is given up." She couldn't believe he didn't understand, boys just don't understand anything.

"That cheating asshole thinks leaving me would be easy? I'll show him exactly what he'll be missing out on," Angela took a seat in between both of her best friends. The waiter came over towards the table with a smile asking for their order. She leaned forward, showing more of her breast, "I'd like an apple pie with extra whip cream."

The waiter was staring at her boobs, "o-of course coming right up" he licked his lips a bit and walked away from the table.

"Hmm, without your glasses you seem to have a ton of boys wanting you," Gabby commented,pointing in the direction of all the boys staring at her with want. She had to admit Michael was the only person who didn't date Angela for her looks, she just didn't understand why he would cheat on her. "So what is the plan?"

Angela shrugged, "I was just thinking about flirt with boys in front of him, if he doesn't react I'll just dump him." It should be that easy right? Even though she wasted two years of her life with that idiot and he was cheating on her like it wasn't such a big problem. "Tyler text him and tell him to meet us at the Cafe."

"Okay," Tyler took out his phone and messaged Michael. "He said he'll be here in a second, he is around the corner,and he'll be bringing Maya, he wants us to get to know her."

Gabby growled in hatred, "how dear he bring that bitch around us, especially since he is cheating on Angela with her, god please help me because I might be dragging a bitch today." She placed her head down on the table.

"Don't worry much about it Gabby, after this is over and I dump his cheating ass you can drag that bitch," Angela laughed a bit and placed her hand gently on Gabby's head. "Make sure you give it all you got okay? Don't stop until you know the bitch learned here lesson."

"Their here," Tyler whisper lowly, and Gabby's head immediately shot up. It made him laugh that she was ready to drag a bitch. He didn't blame her, he wanted to fucking kill Michael for breaking his best friend's heart. "What's up Michael?"

"Hey guys," he greeted them in his thick southern accent. He seat down across from them and looked over towards Angela noticing she looked different today. "Hey pumpkin."

Angela tensed a bit at the nickname, she simply waved at him and looked away. The waiter returned with their orders and looked at Angela,placing her plate down on the table.

"One apple pie with extra whip cream," he smirked a bit before walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Michael asked jealously clear as day in his voice.

Angela decided to ignore him, and bring her attention to Maya. She glared at her hard, letting her knew she ran this group. "So, where are you from Maya?"

Maya fliniched a bit from her glare, she moved a little closer to Michael, "I'm from Virginia."

"I'd like it if you moved away from my boyfriend, I think your sitting a little too close, don't you think?" Angela spat out bitterly, and stabbed into her apple pie. "Don't make me get up and drag you out of that chair by your hair."

Michael looked at her in surprise, "whoa pumpkin, I think you need to calm down."

"Don't fucking call me pumpkin you cheating asshole," Angela yelled she couldn't hold it in anymore, she wasn't that type of person. "How could you do that to me, with this fucking bitch, you haven't known for three weeks, I gave you two fucking years of my life," she grabbed her plate and smashed the pie in his face. "I just want to punch you in the fucking face."

"Who told you I was cheating on you?" Michael asked jumping up from his chair. He wiped the pie and whip cream away from his eyes.

Angela reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone showing him the pictures that Gabby took of them. "I hate you so much Michael, its over between us, I hope your happy with the bitch," she put her phone away and looked at Gabby. "You can drag the bitch now."

"Finally," Gabby shot up from her chair and walked over towards Maya. "The fact that you came in here acting all innocent just pissed me off even more, you stupid bitch," she grabbed her hair dragging her out of the chair.

"Wait, Angela I'm sorry," Michael called out to her as she was leaving.

Angela stopped at the door, and looked back at the love of her life with tears in her eyes. "You aren't though, the fact you brought her here proves it Michael, and you called me by my name instead of Pumpkin, it's over Michael, I hope you regret your decision for the rest of your life," with that she was walked out the door without looking back.


End file.
